"The Supreme Justice" Marshall Law
Detroit, Michigan | music =''Lux Aeterna'' by Clint Mansell | affiliation = Xtreme Wrestling Association | current_efeds = Xtreme Wrestling Association | previous_efeds = N/A | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Technical | signature = | finisher = Capitol Punishment Case Closer The Juror's Elbow | will = | wont = | trainer = Various | handler = Takeshi Kaga | debut = 2010 | record = 1-1 | accomplishments = *Rookie of the Month (March 2011) | retired = }} Marshall Law (born March 23, 1984) is an active American professional wrestler who is currently signed to Xtreme Wrestling Association and is currently wrestling under its Vendetta brand. He is known by his nickname "The Supreme Justice." He was Xtreme Wrestling Association's Rookie of the Month for March 2011. Biography Before Wrestling Marshall Law was born and raised in Detroit, Michigan; he came from humble beginnings as he was raised in a middle class household. His family and his fortune changed as he was diagnosed with an elite level of multipotentiality and a genius IQ at the age of 8. He graduated from HS at the age of 12. After being accepted into Michigan State University, he then graduated there with a double major bachelors degree in law and law enforcement/criminal justice at the age of 15, shortly after getting his undergraduate degree he graduated at Stanford University’s Law School with a Masters degree in law at the age of 17. Law passed the bar exam at age 18. Marshall graduated at Harvard University with a Juris Doctor degree at the age of 21. After receiving his education in law and law enforcement he spent 2 years in Europe gaining experience in law (Ireland, England, and France). Marshall Law was offered to join the prestigious organization MENSA many times, but he denies them every time. Marshall left the legal profession after being angered of being convicted of major contempt of court during a major trial in which he was a lawyer in. Law took some time off any work and thought about his future, after being a fan of it since his childhood, he was inspired to go into professional wrestling at the age of 23. Training For Wrestling Law received his initial training from Truth Martini's House of Truth Wrestling School. As he ventured into the advanced stages of training in professional wrestling he was trained by a multitude of top wrestlers such as Bryan Danielson, CM Punk, AJ Styles, Kenta Kobashi, William Regal, Yuji Nagata, Kensuke Sasaki, Koji Kanemoto, Rhyno, Rob Van Dam, and Kevin Nash. With knowledge of the greatness that is of Puroresu (Japanese Professional Wrestling) Law went overseas to Japan to further his training and also to wrestle for 1 year, while being there, he's wrestled for Japan's top wrestling promotions as well, such as NJPW and Pro Wrestling NOAH. Law also wrestled around the independent circuit in the United States including for promotions such as Dragon Gate USA, IWA-MS, and Ring of Honor. Xtreme Wrestling Association (2011 - Present) Law made his debut on Adrenaline, he defeated Justin Stoppable on Adrenaline #2. After defeating Stoppable, he was signed onto Vendetta. After signing onto Vendetta, he was placed into a tag match teaming up with CF Riley against Mack and Big Daddy Bull, him and CF were defeated. At In Your House #4, he will be in a Fatal Four Way TLC Match for the XWA Intercontinental Championship against Greg S., TJ Thunder, and JKX. Personal life Marshall Law also has a sister who's wrestling in XWA, her name is Mercedes Rivera Law, she is currently wrestling on its Allure brand. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Capitol Punishment - (Jumping Diamond Cutter) *Case Closer - (Rock Bottom) *The Juror's Elbow - (The People's Elbow) Signature Moves *Congressional Slam - (Double Underhook Piledriver) *Restraining Order - (Rings of Saturn) *Final Verdict - (Double Arm DDT) *Prison Gates – (Texas Cloverleaf) *Judicator Vice – (Anaconda Vice) *Burning Gavel – (Inverted Death Valley Driver) *Poetic Justice – (Scoop Slam Piledriver) *Justice Driver – (Tombstone Piledriver) *Spinebuster *German Suplex *Fisherman’s Suplex *Chokeslam *Gogoplata *Crossface *Spear Category:Wrestlers Category:XWA Roster Category:XWA Wrestlers Category:Xtreme Wrestling Association Category:XWA Vendetta Category:XWA Adrenaline